


Fools.

by undeadasleep



Series: Fall Only Comes Once. [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, You Have Been Warned, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadasleep/pseuds/undeadasleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Riley tries to have hope some days, like when Farkle kisses her forehead and whispers, “I love you, Riley,” and she knows he’s telling the truth. But most days, their love is trying and hard. Most days, the constellations she usually sees in his eyes are back in the sky."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my "Fall Only Comes Once" series. It's a bit shorter than my first part and a lot shorter than my last part, so don't be discouraged! The last part is the longest, as it should be. 
> 
> The song used in this chapter is Fools by Troye Sivan, but I pulled heavily from the song Dkla by Troye as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Riley regrets every single kiss she ever let Farkle Minkus have. She regrets every moment wasted pining over him. Now they both know that they were never meant to work out. It’s a tragedy, really. Riley tries to have hope some days, like when Farkle kisses her forehead and whispers, “I love you, Riley,” and she knows he’s telling the truth. But most days, their love is trying and hard. Most days, the constellations she usually sees in his eyes are back in the sky. Most days, the fact that they’re still engaged astounds her. But unlike other people, Riley won’t give up. She still wants it all.   
She steps into Topanga’s for the first time in years. She went away for college. Farkle stayed home. She wonders if that’s why they no longer feel the fire between them. She greets her mother with a warm smile as she approaches the counter of the cafe, and Topanga goes to fix Riley’s drink without even asking. The now twenty-four year old brunette lets her eyes wander the cafe as she waits for her mother to return, wrapping her cashmere scarf- a gift from Farkle- tighter around her. That’s when she sees them. That’s when Riley Matthews’ heart drops. They have no fire because Farkle has ruined the heat. He’s brought another woman into their bed. Riley is horrified to find out that it’s a blonde girl she doesn’t recognize. This shouldn’t be happening.  
“Farkle?” is all that drops off her ruby lips as she spots them in the all too familiar corner of Topanga’s. The brunet boy’s head shoots up, his eyes reading a mix of shock and guilt. He mouths her name, sliding from the booth to meet her at the counter.  
“Riley, what are you-”  
“I got a job offer back here. I’m going to work on Broadway. A true playwright. It pays well. I was going to surprise you with it by showing up here, but it looks like I didn’t need to. You’ve ruined the surprise.” Riley’s surprised her voice has held up this well with how hard she’s shaking, and Farkle has a tight hold on her hands to try and stop them.  
“Riley, I promise it isn’t what you think.”  
“Actually, it is,” the blonde pipes up, and for some reason, this is what breaks Riley the most. Farkle watches her face crumble as the tears come rapidly, destroying whatever hope she could ever have about them.  
“You could have told me we weren’t working, Farkle. We could have fixed it. You didn’t have to cheat on me with some girl.” Riley’s voice has fallen to a whisper, her usually warm eyes a cruel winter’s day as she glares at him. Farkle somehow understands in this moment that he’s destroyed Riley Matthews. He’s ruined her soul. And yet he still wants to make this work. He still wants her. He never meant to kill her hope.   
“Let me fix this,” he whispers. “It's not what it seems.”  
“I’m the fixer, Farkle, you know that. And I can’t fix you not loving me.”  
\--  
It’s two a.m. three days later when Maya Hart gets the call. The blonde rushes for her purse, shakes awake the boy sleeping peacefully beside her, and automatically calls the one person she thinks can help them. Lucas stands up sleepily from the bed as the other end of Maya’s call goes to voicemail, a confused look on his face as to why she has jeans on. She takes one look at him and shakily whispers her best friend’s name. That’s all it takes for him to understand.  
Farkle answers his phone at two-thirty a.m. after it goes off so many times that it wakes him up. He groggily answers the phone and can barely make out what the other person is saying because she’s crying so hard, but he does understand one word. Riley. And suddenly everything comes into perfect clarity.  
“Maya,” he says, “I need you to calm down and repeat all of that.” When he understands, he practically flies from his penthouse. He can’t help but think this is his fault.   
There’s one notecard lying on Riley’s bed when he arrives at her college apartment. He stares at it for a moment, slowly walking over to pick it up. His blood runs cold as he runs his fingers over the words imprinted onto the card. Farkle sits on his lover’s bed and calls Maya. There’s only one thing on this notecard that’s of any importance.  
'Only fools fall. - R.'


End file.
